


Damn Sweater

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 7 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Damn Sweater

“No way, Luke.”

The newer agent smiled wide, his dimples melting Spencer bit by bit as they sat in the middle of their apartment. Luke was trying to convince Spencer to wear matching ugly Christmas sweaters to the BAU Christmas party. 

A lover of all things Christmas, Luke really wanted to wear the tackiest sweater, but he and Spencer had been dating for nearly a year now and he wanted Spencer to join too. But it was tough getting him to agree when he could be so damn stubborn. “Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No matter how much you beg me, I’m not doing it.”

Luke pouted and sidled up next to his boyfriend on the couch. “Why not?” He asked honestly.

“I hate being the center of attention, Luke,” Spencer said. “You know that.”

It didn’t take long for someone to notice that Spencer didn’t like being stared at, but Luke still didn’t put the pieces together. “It’s just the team. Plus, you’re going to have a hard time not being the center of attention looking the way you do.”

“Oh, stop,” Spencer said, smiling slightly as a blush spread across his cheeks. He was fit, tall. His face was all angles. He had deep-set brown eyes and a mass of curls that sat atop his head, but he never believed that they came together to form something aesthetically pleasing. Apparently, Luke seemed to think so though. “People don’t look at me that way.”

“Are you kidding?” Luke asked disbelievingly. “You really don’t see the way people look at you when we go out?”

Spencer shook his head, shrugging his shoulders at the mere thought. 

Luke leaned in and grazed his fingers down Spencer’s cheekbone. “Everyone looks at you. Men and women. Old and young. They want what I have. You’re just too blind to see it.”

The younger man blushed at the compliment, making Luke smile even wider. His dimples were killing him slowly. “Okay, since it’s just the team, I’ll wear the damn sweater.”

“Yes!” Luke exclaimed, jumping up off the couch and pumping his fists in the air. 

What kind of mistake had he just made? “So what do these heinous things look like?” 

Like a kid on Christmas morning, Luke ran into their bedroom and rifled around the back of the closet for the box he’d saved. Spencer never went back there so he knew it was a great place to hide them. A few minutes later, he strolled out of the room wearing his, throwing the other directly in Spencer’s face. When he pulled it away, he was greeted with a horrible sight. Granted, it wasn’t the worst Christmas sweater he’d ever seen, but it would be truly hideous if it weren’t for the man in it. 

It was made to look like a sweater over a white shirt with a bow tie included. Not only was it decorated with all sorts of candy canes, toys, wreaths, trees, presents and snowmen, the background was red and the trim was green. “Oh no.”

“Yes!” Luke cried again. “Yes! We’re wearing them. You can’t get out of it now.”

The party at Rossi’s was in two days. He had two days to change Luke’s mind. “I’m taking it back.”

“You can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Nope, you committed.”

Luke started to walk away and Spencer got up to follow him. “I’m committed to you. Not those things.”

“Can’t have one without the other.”

“Damn you.”

Two days later, Spencer found himself on Rossi’s doorstep with cookies in hand and wearing matching sweaters with Luke. He was also preparing himself for Garcia to screech and comment on their sweaters all night long. It was a good thing he loved his team - and Luke. Very few people could get him to do this. He looked down at the sweater and shook his head. “It’s awful.”

“It’s amazing,” Luke breathed, smiling as Rossi opened the door.

“Well, don’t you two look dapper,” Rossi greeted. 

Spencer smirked and walked into the house, handing off the plate of cookies while the rest of the team swarmed them. Of course, due to Luke and his hair, they were the last ones to show up. Spencer barely touched his hair, save for a quick swipes of a brush. Luke however…he had a routine. And so everyone else had made it here before they did. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!” 

That was Garcia. Spencer closed his eyes and smiled, trying to deal with the attention as his bubbly blond friend came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You two look adorable. Even you, newbie.”

“Come on, Garcia? Still with the newbie?”

“Forever….newbie.”

At least Spencer had some kind of payback for this damn sweater.


End file.
